


Baby's On Fire

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pretty simple. Sam wanted his brother to fuck him and he’d take it however he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's On Fire

Sam was eight years old and he wanted his big brother to fuck him. It was more than that though. Ever since he saw Dean jacking off in that motel back in Toledo, with the walls that looked like the sky and the beds that felt like rocks, it was all he could think about. Like everything else Dean’s dick was bigger than Sam’s and it was so hard and swollen under his brother’s hand. Each time he slid his fingers over the length of it Sam could just barely see it twitch and it was that more than the girls making out on the TV that had him transfixed. 

Not too long after they’d been in Indiana and left alone in another motel room while their dad went out to do whatever it was Sam and Dean couldn’t be included in. Sam had curled on the bed, pretending to be asleep because he knew what would happen next. Just like he’d expected less than ten minutes later the TV was making moany noises and Sam could hear the rustle of clothing and the squeak of bed springs. 

Sam waited until he heard soft grunts before rolling over as slow as he could to peek out from under his lashes and peer over at his brother. He could only see his back though so he had to move and that sucked ‘cause Dean was totally going to catch him and beat him up for being a perv. 

It didn’t happen though.

Sure Dean caught him staring but he only patted the bed beside him with his free hand and invited Sam over. Sam’s dick got pretty hard in his Batman underwear before he’d even settled onto the bed by his brother.

Everything had grown from there. The first time they kissed and the first time Dean let Sam stroke his swollen dick like it was a prize he won at a state fair. Sam savored every single time he got to touch and when Dean touched back. Or the times Dean would crawl under the blankets and suck his whole dick in, even his balls too, licking over and over with his tongue until Sam was a writhing mess on the bed.

All of that was really amazing, don’t get Sam wrong, but he wanted Dean to _fuck_ him. Ever since they saw that porn in Muncie with those two guys and Dean explained exactly what it was. They’d gotten kind of close. One time Dean slipped a finger into his hole after spending nearly twenty minutes licking at the area and poking just inside with his tongue. Sam had shuddered and twisted and tried to get more but his body had stuttered through its pre-puberty form of release before Dean could add anything. 

Dean kept saying he was too big and Sam was too small and there were just a few boundaries left in their relationship and for some stupid reason Dean wouldn’t cross them. It didn’t matter if Sam was sitting in his lap with his pants down rolling his little body forward eagerly and begging for it. Dean wouldn’t budge on his rule. 

Which led them here; laying face to face under the blankets while their lips slid together and they struggled to stay quiet. Dad was asleep in the other bed in the room, low grumbling snores covering the soft whimper moans falling from Sam’s mouth as Dean’s fingers pushed down under his balls and rubbed along his entrance. 

“Come on Dean,” Sam whispered, tiny fingers clutching to Dean’s arms. “Please. Please.”

“Can’t Sammy. But- hold on.” The bed shifted as Dean rolled away and silently tiptoed across the room. In the catch of moonlight spilling in from the blinds Sam could see Dean’s briefs tenting out around his dick and it kind of made Sam dizzy. He really liked that he could make his big brother feel like that because usually only stolen porn on motel TV’s did that.

Sam closed his eyes for just a moment and shifted until he could get his hand down his briefs, curling his fingers around his too sensitive dick. He really wanted Dean to suck him all up again if he wasn’t going to fuck him. Hell though at this point Sam just wanted his big brother back in bed. 

As if he’d thought the request loud enough for Dean to hear, the bed dipped behind Sam and there was the brief whoosh of cool air as the blanket was lifted before it all closed in around them again. Dean slid up to Sam’s back and Sam almost rolled over but fingers on his ass had him stopping. 

“Stay right here little brother,” Dean whispered, the words little puffs of hot air against Sam’s ear that made him shiver. “Gonna make you feel real good.”

When Sam opened his eyes he could see their dad through the moonlight, chest rising and falling with each snore as he slept on unaware. It made Sam’s stomach turn in this weird dipping way like the one he felt when they’d gone on that one roller coaster last spring. Dean’s hand was picking at his underwear now, pulling at the elastic and forcing him to move until Sam could feel the starch scratch of motel sheets on his hip.

Fingers dipped along his crack and Sam’s leg lifted on instinct, foot planting hard into the bed so his knee was bent and Dean could access every inch of him. At the first touch of a cool slick finger Sam bit his lip so hard it almost broke the skin, forcing the moan back down his throat, forcing himself not to squirm back. 

One finger in and he already wanted _more_. It didn’t even burn, not really, or not in any way Sam couldn’t handle because he was a big boy and he wanted this. “Dean,” he pleaded in a tight gasp, craning his head back as far as it could go so he could catch the dark look he knew would be in his brother’s eyes. 

“Shh Sammy. M’gonna take care of you.” Dean’s voice was so deep and soothing and Sam relaxed a little because he trusted his big brother to do what he said. In this case he was going to do something that was going to be really good. Sam knew it.

This time Dean didn’t touch his dick and that was probably better because Sam didn’t feel like he was about jerk off the bed completely. Instead he was rocking back and biting his lip harder as another finger slid up inside him. This time it did burn, kind of a lot, but he held back the whimper just like he held back the moan. Just the tiniest little squeak left his lips and on the bed across the room their dad grunted in his sleep and rolled over.

“Got somethin’ for you baby,” Dean sucked on his shoulder where he could leave a bruise and it would stay covered. Sam liked when Dean left bruises on him. “Gotta stay quiet though. Can’t let dad hear you.”

Sam already _knew_ that dad hearing would be really bad. He wasn’t stupid. And he was going to tell Dean exactly that but then the fingers in his ass pushed harder up and Sam had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise at all. Sam was pretty sure he could feel every little part of Dean’s fingers, the tips of his bit off nails and the bumps of his knuckles. They were pulling Sam apart and he felt a little like he might go insane with just how good it felt.

Until the fingers were gone and Sam’s eyes were blinking open once more, body twisting to find his brother’s gaze. He thought _maybe_ Dean was going to fuck him. Sam could feel his hard dick when he turned and he was right _there_. “Dean?” He just barely breathed the name, tiny little shoulders shaking under the too scratchy sheet. 

“Relax baby brother, just relax.” Dean stroked fingers over Sam’s ass but they weren’t sticky and slick, those fingers were doing something Sam couldn’t see. 

A moment later he felt it though, something blunt and round at his puckered hole. Sam’s eyes grew wide but he was on his side again, staring at his dad in the other bed and trying not to make a peep. “Dean?” He whispered again this time with just the slightest hint of nervousness. There was no heat from whatever the thing was that Dean had, it was cold and round and a lot bigger than Dean’s two fingers.

It was solid and unforgiving pushing into Sam, stretching him too wide and it _hurt_ but Sam’s hips pushed back against it anyway. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he laid a hand over it to try and make it quieter because their dad was for sure going to hear that. And the thing Dean had just kept getting deeper and deeper into him, every time Sam thought he couldn’t take any more Dean would stroke his back and tell him to relax and it’d go in another inch. 

“Feel good Sammy?” Dean asked against his ear, his hips rocking forward until Sam could feel his dick through his underwear along his ass. It was really close to Dean fucking him so Sam could imagine it was him. 

“Uh huh.” Sam kind of shook with his response and twitched his hips back against the thing in his ass. It was warm now, still splitting him open and when Dean pulled it back Sam felt too wide open and empty. “Wha- what is it?” Sam gasped out the question, struggling to keep his eyes fixed on their dad so he could see him move. Just in case.

“Dad’s hairbrush.” Dean muttered, the hint of amusement there in the words. 

That was really, really dirty. It was so wrong. Their dad’s hairbrush sliding in Sam’s ass and all he could do was roll his hips back for more. Deeper and harder as his brother began to thrust the brush forward. “Dean,” Sam gasped and hissed his big brother’s name. There were little grooves on the top of the handle that caught on Sam’s entrance every time Dean shoved up. It never failed to make him shudder. 

Then Dean started twisting the brush and it drove further up and up and Sam’s body was writhing and twisting until Dean’s arm came around his chest and forced him to hold still. Sam’s world was reduced to the solid handle moving in and out of him hard and the rush of air leaving his brother’s lips and soaking into his neck. It made Sam’s skin tickle in a really good way. Sharp burst of pleasure had him wiggling back against his brother’s dick and onto the brush but it wasn’t enough, never enough. 

Sam saw stars, pretty little flashes of lights that went away and turned into darkness. Then Dean was making a strangle noise in his throat and Sam could feel the wet of his big brother’s underwear against his skin. He was shaking, twitching really, trying to breathe without making any noise at all.

When Dean pulled the hairbrush away and left the bed Sam felt all kinds of empty. It was too much really, made him feel eight years old all again when most of the time he felt so much older. It was enough Sam was squirming around to get his underwear back up and curling into a ball under the sheets while his body still shook. Like being empty was too much for him. 

Then Dean was back again, curling around him in clean clothes and holding him close. Sam closed his eyes when he felt lips on his shoulder and smiled softly. “Next time you fuck me,” Sam whispered with his eyes still closed, Dean’s quiet laugh shaking them both.

“Yeah Sammy, next time.”

Sam wasn’t sure it was true or not but he was holding his brother to it.

In the morning Sam woke up just in time to see his dad walk from the bathroom out to the front room sliding the brush through his shower damp hair. His eyes got wide and he blinked over to catch Dean’s red cheeks. They both had to look away to keep from laughing.


End file.
